Germaniaball
German Paganism |friends = Gaulball Slavsball Hunball|enemies = SPQRball|hates = Civilization, imperialism|successor = Franciaball, Slavsball|ended = 476 AD when invaded SPQRball|caption = ' "ARGH! Tu arsehola !" ' SPQRball attacking Germaniaball|likes = hunting, sakes, the song Mannelig|founded = ~ 3300 BC|nativename = Germaniaballô ‎|reality = Germania|intospace = Hwat space?|status = Death by SPQR|onlypredecessor = 2ball|predecessor = file:2-icon.png 2ball}}Germaniaball 'was the greatest enemy of the SPQRball and who killed him. He is the oldest of the ancestors of Germanyball. He is also the oldest ancestor of Englandball, Franceball, Austriaball, Liechtensteinball, Netherlandsball, Luxembourgball, Swedenball, Norwayball, Icelandball and Denmarkball. History Not very much is known about Germaniaball, but is known who your deadly enemy is SPQRball, who he kill in 476 AD after years of wars and migrations, turnings him into many kingdom, like Frankball and Saxonsball. Relationship Descendants * 'Germanyball: One of the my best Grandsons! but say sorry for what you did to your brothers and sisters during the 40s * [[Franceball|'Franceball']]: Very old Granddaughter, you have been around since the 450s!, Very good! even if she is a cheese eating coward that is part Roman. Take good care of Baby Euball * Austriaball: Old Grandson who is closest to Germany, you owned big but fragile empire, but you were stronk!, well at some points atleast. * Englandball:Old Grandson, who is part Celtic You and your "Celtic" brothers used to have biggest empire! but you still in good health. * Liechtensteinball: Little Granddaughter you good friends with Grandson Switzerland, you remember Hre do you? ' * 'Netherlandsball : Grandson who need to stop smoking drug, it is not good! stop, Jamaica bad influence on you, but besides that you owned Empire and had a racist child. please don't drown... * Luxembourgball: Very small but rich grandson! you close to granddaughter Belgium and Netherlands! * Swedenball: Fine Grandson I guess.. Stop being kebab!, but yuo used to be stronk viking, take baby Aland back! * Norwayball: Cold Grandson you are rich! stop drinking so much oil it isn't healthy! take care of little Svalbard ' * 'Icelandball: Island Grandson! you are cold but you are nice. dont get melted by volcano okay! * Denmarkball: You used to own empire! but you still own Greenland and Faroe islands which is nice! just take care of little Faroe! * USAball: Oh wow! you are the strongest relative I have ever had but stop drinking so much oil! i'm glad you are into helpings your brothers and sisters! just don't get nuked or get melted from volcano! * Canadaball: Another stronk grandson you are strong just like Usa! I would teach you clubbing skills and axe skills but, you are lumberjack and seal clubber, remember seal is clubble not cuddle! stop being commie... * [[Australiaball|'Australiaball']]: Warm grandson! you pretty stronk i guess but you lose to emu! defeat emu now! ' * 'New Zealandball: You are not as known or powerful but you are pretty cool kiwi grandson. ' Friends * 'Hunball: We took down SPQRballô ‎ together. Cheers! * Gaulball: He once fehtan my rival SPQRballô, but got conquered lata. Enemies * SPQRball: Damm, I killed * Hunball: When we took down SPQRballô, He also takan my clay - which was thana takan away bi this slavic guy. Sons * Franciaball * Jutesball * Burgundyball *Frisiaball * Saxonsball * Lombardyball *Hermunduriball *Alemanniball * Suebiball * Vandalsball *Marcomanniball *Pomeraniaball * Gothsball *Venediball * Gepidsball *Quadiball *Old Prussiaball *Cherusciball *Anglesball * Rugiansball * Herulesball Gallery Germanic anshluss.PNG KeHadtV.png History of Europe.png Category:Ancient Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Germanic Category:Latin Removers Category:Germanyball Category:Netherlandsball Category:Polandball Category:Czechball Category:Denmarkball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Tribes